


Priorities

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [191]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, References to Illness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the little things that make life worthwhile, particularly when it feels like things have gotten out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 August 2016  
> Word Count: 694  
> Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that make life worthwhile, particularly when it feels like things have gotten out of control.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eight weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to be Damien and Jacob as a focus, but I think I like how it morphed to Damien and Shay, with Jacob as a connection point. Because let's face it, that's what Jacob has become in this odd little family. And I'm still playing around with the role Damien has with Armitage at this point, because it was clear in canon that Armitage was the public corporate face for the larger organization intent on getting Damien to take his rightful place as the Antichrist.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes it's the little things that make life worthwhile, particularly when it feels like things have gotten out of control. Damien wants nothing more than to grab a six pack and down them in rapid succession until he's got enough of a buzz to relax a little. The Lyons brothers have become more of a liability and a thorn in his side than he cares for. He laughs softly at the pun, despite how apropos it really is. He doesn't want to bring this issue to Ann; she already has enough on her plate as she assumes the mantle of control over Armitage.

Stepping into the mansion, he makes his way to the kitchen to get the aforementioned beer and make a quick sandwich before heading into the den to zone out in front of the television. He's startled to find James already occupying the larger couch and watching _Looney Tunes_ reruns; closer inspection shows Jacob curled up next to him, fast asleep.

"Hey," he says softly, not wanting to startle either of them.

James turns around to face him, then glances down at Jacob, rubbing the boy's back. "Hey." He grins wryly when he sees the six pack. "You gonna share?"

Damien pulls out a bottle and hands it to him before sinking into the cushions on the other end of the couch, careful of Jacob. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't drink them all tonight anyway."

"You need to talk?"

"Probably?" Damien replies with a shrug, then glances at Jacob. "Kind of surprised you let him stay up so late."

"He's not feeling well and only wants Daddy tonight, but I didn't feel like squeezing into his little bed. The cartoons were mostly to get him to sleep."

As if on cue, Jacob coughs and whines in his sleep, stretching out until his feet end up in Damien's lap. James rubs his son's back and adjusts the blanket as much as he can. When Damien covers his feet, then sets a gentle hand on the boy's calf, Jacob settles back into deeper sleep with a slight shiver.

"Fever?"

"Yeah. Doc at Urgent Care said it was just a bug that seems to be going around, but to keep an eye on the fever. So here I am."

"Poor kid. It's gotta suck to be sick in the summer." Damien chuckles softly then. "You know, it's stupid, but there's a part of me that's glad he's sick." Before James can do more than part his lips to speak, he continues, "I've been having a shitty day and wanted to host a drunken pity party tonight. But I'd rather focus on something more productive, like helping you take care of Jacob. Lyons' sons can wait until I feel like talking to them. Or maybe I'll just have Ann do it. I just hate burdening her like that."

"They still giving you grief about the personnel shifts?"

"Oh yeah. They're as regular as a Swiss watch now, despite the fact that the changes took place months ago. They're coming after me because they're actually afraid of Ann, especially John Jr. He's more of a troublemaker than Solomon, that's for sure, and has always been something of a bully toward me."

"Doesn't like you, eh?" James chuckles then and takes a drink of his beer. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Damien snorts and nods his head. "I'm not gonna make nice with him though. He has nothing to offer me. His father's dead, Ann basically owns Armitage, and we have Margot. He's like those papercuts that you don't realize you have until you run across lemon juice, you know?"

"So let him stew and let Ann do her thing. You know she will if you ask her to."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. I'd go throw my weight around, but a New York City detective isn't gonna do shit out in Portland."

"I know, and I appreciate the offer. I may just have to go flex my muscles and remind him who he's dealing with. But not until after my buddy's feeling better. Priorities are there for a reason, right?"

"And your family is _always_ top priority, no matter what."


End file.
